The Second Blow
by Murvine Taylor
Summary: Mrs. Puff loses her puff for the second time, except this time it is not SpongeBob's fault. Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob or any characters. They belong to Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sick about the Test

Pearl and her friends, Lana and Anna were sitting at a table in the school cafeteria, eating lunch.

"Hey girls," Lana said, "Did you know that there is going to be a test in Mrs. Dane's class tomorrow?"

"Oh shoot," Pearl said, "I have not studied."

"Me neither," said Anna, "I do not want to take the test."

"I feel sick about the test," Lana said.

"WAIT!" Pearl said, "Did you say 'sick' because that gives me an idea."

"What is it?" asked Lana.

"Yeah," Anna said, "What is it?"

Pearl then said, "What if we all faked sick tomorrow, so that we do not have to take the test?"

"Pearl, you are a genius," Anna said, "And while we are not at school, we could sneak out of the house to drive around."

"I agree with Anna," said Lana.

"Yeah," Pearl said, "While all of those losers will be taking a test, we will be having fun."

And so the next morning, Pearl stayed in her pajamas and tried to make her voice sound scratchy. Her dad Mr. Eugene Krabs, was downstairs.

"Pearl, what's wrong," Mr. Krabs asked, "You look sick."

"I don't feel too well," Pearl said, in a scratchy and pitiful sounding tone of voice, "and when I am sick, my voice changes."

"Go get the thermometer," Mr. Krabs said in an unusually concerned tone.

Pearl then went to the kitchen to get the thermometer and stuck it in a hot pot of freshly brewed coffee. She then went back to the living room and Mr. Krabs checked her temperature. The thermometer said one-hundred in ten degrees Fahrenheit.

"Oh no, you poor girl," said Mr. Krabs, "I am afraid that you can't come to school today."

"But what about the test?" Pearl said trying to sound pitiful.

"You will have to make-up the test," Mr. Krabs said, "I will call the principal and tell him that you won't be at school today. Now, go get some rest."

Pearl then went up to her room. She picked up her cell phone, having received a text from Lana saying, "We will b at ur place at 11," and Pearl responded, "K." After that she took a nap for a while and when she got up at ten O'clock, she got dressed, fixed her hair, and put on some make-up. By the time Pearl finished getting ready, she saw a boat outside of her window. It was Lana and Anna.

Pearl knew that if she tried to sneak out through the front door, she would get caught, as her dad decided to stay home from work to take care of her. So, what she did was stuffed a few things under her sheets to make it look like she was still in the bed. Pearl had also tried to think of a way to sneak through the window, until it hit her. She spotted a few scarves and belts lying around and tied the ends of them together to make a rope and tied it to the knob of her door. Pearl then climbed down the "rope" until she reached the ground.

"You made it," Lana said, "Now hop in."

Pearl then hoped in the back seat and the three girls drove off. They went to the mall for an hour and had lunch at the food court at twelve. When they went back into the car, Lana decided to let Pearl drive. They drove around the town for a while. Pearl then pulled out her phone and started texting, thus causing her to lose focus.

"Umm, Pearl, do you know what you are doing?" said Lana.

Pearl replied, "Yeah, I know what I am doing. Now don't distract me. I am trying to drive."

"Pearl," Anna said, "I think you are distracting yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Driving Test Day

SpongeBob was at boating school, as excited as he could be. This was because today was Driving Test Day. SpongeBob had failed his test over one-thousand times, but due to his optimism, he was for sure that he would pass this time. While SpongeBob waited for his turn, he tried to think of a way to stay calm, until a light bulb shone over his square head. _I will just remember my mantra that Mrs. Puff taught me the last time that I took my driving test_, he thought.

So, as soon as it was his turn, SpongeBob hopped into the driver's seat, right next to Mrs. Puff.

"Hi, Mrs. Puff," SpongeBob said in a chipper tone, "I'm extremely, absolutely, positively, very surly ready to take my test."

Mrs. Puff just sighed, feeling both annoyed and anxious. "Let's just get this over with," she said. She then thought, _Let's hope that he kills me this time, rather than disabling me again. _

SpongeBob then gently pressed on the brakes; he tried really hard to stay calm or otherwise he would fail or worse. He could get him and/or Mrs. Puff killed or he could destroy her inflation sac like he did one time. SpongeBob just kept thinking to himself, _Focus on the road, there's nothing but the road. _

At the same time, Pearl was still texting while driving. Lana and Anna started to feel nervous. Just then, Pearl started to drive off the road.

"Pearl," said Lana.

"Yeah?" replied Pearl.

Lana then shouted, "OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"How should I know?" Lana said, "You're the one who's driving."

Pearl then took her eyes off of her phone only to find that they were off of the pavement. "What are we going to do?" she said nervously.

Anna felt the most nervous and said, "I don't know about you guys, but I am jumping out. I'd rather hit the ground than to get into a collision!" With that, Anna undid her seatbelt, opened the door on her side of the boat, and jumped. She landed on the ground, with a few scrapes and bruises and was all covered in dirt.

"I'M OKAY!" she shouted as soon as she got up.

"Pearl," Lana said, "I think we are about to crash in that boating school over there." She pointed to the building with a lighthouse and a sign that said, "Mrs. Puff's Boating School."

Pearl then tried to drive back on the road. Having no success, the boat then started to spin towards the boating school, where SpongeBob was taking his driving test. Lana and Pearl then started to scream, "AHHHHHH!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Lana shouted, "PEARL, DO SOMETHING!"

It was too late. The boat then destroyed the fence and crashed into the boat that SpongeBob was driving and an explosion occurred. KA-BOOM!

Both Lana and Pearl, only received minor injuries. They got out of the boat, which caught on fire a few seconds later

"Pearl," Lana said, in an angry tone, "You owe me a new boat. Now let's get the heck out of here before we get in trouble." Both girls then took off running before they got caught.


End file.
